


the unicorn rests in a garden

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Male Ginny Weasley, Tumblr Prompt, Unicorns are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Unicorns ruined the ability to keep their relationship a secret.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	the unicorn rests in a garden

**Author's Note:**

> whiffingbooks gave me angsty prompts so i made it less angsty

The story spread that one of Hagrid’s unicorn had chased the Girl-Who-Lived up a tree. By the end of the week, everyone in school knew about the relationship. Any hopes Halley had of privacy in her Eighth Year was officially ruined, much to her annoyance.

The reactions were mixed: some never knew about the initial break-up at Dumbledore’s funeral, others were terrifyingly invested in their relationship, several classmates had bets, and some were horrified that Gideon had besmirched the purity of a national icon. This was the part he usually forgot that his girlfriend was _the_ Girl-Who-Lived and not just his Quidditch captain.

“That’s _you?”_ he’d say to her to improve her mood. “But isn’t she taller?”

But after a long week of enduring whispers and escalating rumors, it was clear she was done.

“Is this the part where I say that I wished I’ve never met you?” Halley asked, voice dry. Leaning against the wall, she brushed her fringe out of her eyes. Around them, the crowded hallway began to thin.

Gideon raised his eyebrows. He knew she was getting the brunt of the rumor mill, but it was hard to get her to say anything that wasn’t a tight-lipped response. “Who do I have to fight?”

“Defending my precious honor?” Halley faked a gasp. She unhitched herself off the wall. “Should I swoon?” 

“Gracefully,” he said, nodding solemnly. He took her hands in his, squeezing them. He kissed the inside of her wrist. He knew a handful of rumors, that they were on the verge of breaking up, how a Love Potion was involved, but their classmates could be even crueler. “I’m serious if people are bothering you—”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Remember? I used to be the Heir of Slytherin. People have said worse things about me.”

“Is it Roman Vain again?” Greengrass?”

Halley tugged on his school tie, forcing him to meet her eyes. “I know you’d fight them all for me, but as your captain _and_ girlfriend, Weasley, I’m telling you no.” She released his tie. “And you know another rumor will come and everyone will forget about the unicorn.”

Gideon sighed. He relented. “Is there anything I can do for you? Whisper sweet nothings in your ear, obnoxiously flirt with you in front of my sister?” He checked over his shoulders before pressing her against the wall to kiss her fully on the mouth. She laughed. “What can I do to make your weekend unforgettable?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Halley’s mouth. “Maybe something to make a unicorn hate me even more.”

“That, I can do.”


End file.
